Cosas que no pueden ocultarse
by KayleReid
Summary: Teenlock. Johnlock. Este fic participa en el desafío "Tengo que decirles algo" Del foro "I'm Sherlocked" Como decirlo: Le pillan viendo porno gay.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente, estos personajes no son míos, todo esto está aquí gracias a Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss (Gracias!)

**Este fic participa en el desafío "Tengo que decirles algo" Del foro I'm Sherlocked**

**Cómo decirlo: Lo pilla viendo porno gay**

**Reacción del padre/madre/padres: Le dice que siempre lo ha sabido.**

* * *

Un joven Sherlock de dieciséis años se tumbó en la cama, ya cansado. Hacía bastantes días que no dormía y esta vez realmente lo necesitaba. Habían sido unas jornadas bastante largas. Simplemente tumbarse, cerrar los ojos, escuchar la lluvia caer al otro lado de la ventana... Faltaban pocos segundos para que llegara a dormirse completamente cuando escuchó un golpeteo en la ventana. Un golpeteo que definitivamente no era lluvia. ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas de la noche? Pues quien iba a ser.

Un novio sonriente que se había recorrido media ciudad mientras llovía solo para verle. El bueno de John, como siempre. Obviamente John solo podía venir a altas horas de la madrugada o cuando sus padres no estuvieran, no podían permitir que les vieran juntos. Para ellos sería simplemente inaceptable. Un hijo...gay. Sherlock suspiró, sabiendo que sus padres no podrían aceptarlo nunca. Ellos eran una familia tradicional inglesa, con cultura y refinados. Nada de hombres con hombres ni nada "raro", como decían ellos. No es que a él, siendo precisamente quien era, le importara mucho la gente pensara de él. Pero su madre...su madre era otra cosa. Su padre podía pensar lo que quisiera de él. Que era un bicho raro. Un friki. Un monstruo. Eso no importaba, él siempre le había tratado como a una mierda más que a un hijo, pero su madre...era otro caso.

Ella siempre fue dulce, aunque nunca llegara a entender del todo al genio que tenía por hijo. Siempre buena. Siempre amable. Y tenía sus ojos. Esos ojos tan preciosos y únicos, tan únicos que los únicas personas dotadas con esos singulares ojos eran madre e hijo. De alguna manera, eso los unía muchísimo.

Sherlock miró a través de la ventana, donde un John con una gran sonrisa volvía a llamar a la ventana, esta vez más fuerte. Cada vez llovía más y el rubio ya estaba la suficientemente empapado para querer mojarse más. La sudadera que le quedaba extremadamente enorme ya chorreaba, y sus pantalones parecían haber sido tirados a un río, pero la sonrisa no se le borraba de la cara.

Sherlock corrió a abrir la ventana y empujó a John hacia dentro rápidamente para que no se mojara más, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, el rubio cayendo encima de Sherlock.

-¿Aún despierto, Sher?- rió John desde encima de Sherlock, acariciándole el pelo suavemente.

-No es culpa mía si aparece un Romeo en mi ventana...- rió Sherlock, dándole un tierno beso en los labios y cogiéndole por la cintura para tenerle más cerca.

El rubio le besó una vez más y después se levantó, ayudando a Sherlock a levantarse también. Ahora era el moreno quien tenía también parte de la ropa mojada.

-Quítate la ropa- ordenó Sherlock, yendo hacia el armario para coger más ropa.

-¿Hoy estás juguetón?- preguntó el otro con una pequeña risa, empezando a desvestirse.

-Hoy estoy con ganas de que no le de una hipotermia a mi novio- dijo tomando la ropa mojada de John y lanzando la al cesto de la ropa sucia. Aunque luego no sabría como poder explicarles a sus padres como había llegado la ropa de otro chico a su cuarto...bah, ya se ocuparía de eso el futuro Sherlock. Un futuro Sherlock bastante cercano, de hecho.

John rió de nuevo -¿Me vas a dejar así, en boxers?- preguntó, envolviendo la cintura de Sherlock entre sus brazos desde atrás mientras éste buscaba ropa. El menor sonrió, dejando que su novio le hiciera chupetazos en el cuello, dejando marcas de su amor.

El moreno se dio la vuelta y le entregó unos pantalones de pijama a John, para que no pasara frío. Después le besó apasionadamente en los labios.

-¿Piensas quedarte, no?- susurró, acercándose mas a él.

-Sabes que me encanta quedarme, pero como nos oigan tus padres...- John miró a otro lado, suspirando

-Pues que nos oigan- sonrió el moreno, besandole de nuevo -Algún día se enterarán, John...-

-Eso es lo que me asusta- admitió el mayor - Sabes como son tus padres, Sher.-

Asintió, tristemente. Podía predecir prácticamente todas las reacciones de cualquiera de sus padres y esta no era una excepción.

Podrían ser capaces de muchas cosas, pero él jamás permitiría que le separaran de John. Nunca. Prefería escapar con él, irse lejos a quedarse en casa sabiendo que no podría volver a verle en años. Eso lo sabía desde que lo conoció, pero ahora lo tenía más presente que nunca.

-Solo ven a la cama, vale? Ya lo arreglaremos- Sherlock sonrió, tomando su mano y llevándole hasta su enorme cama. Era bastante evidente que su familia era muy rica, solo con verla.

Ambos se tumbaron y Sherlock puso la manta sobre ellos, asegurándose de que John estaba bien tapado.

John pasó un brazo por la cintura de Sherlock y comezó a besarle el cuello, suavemente. El moreno solamente sonrió, adormecido.

-John...tengo sueño...- Admitió, cerrando los ojos

-Hoy que vengo quieres dormir?- Sonrió John

-Lo siento...estoy muy cansado...- Sherlock suspiró

-No pasa nada. Intentaré venir mañana también, de acuerdo?- Besó los labios de Sherlock una vez más, y se recostó en su pecho, cerrando los ojos.

-Te quiero, Sherlock- Susurró

-Yo también te quiero, John-

* * *

Ains...que cucos, no? Son una monada :)

No sé cuantos capítulos haré...supongo que cuatro o cinco, falta que le pillen y toda la historia...

Como siempre, gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

El despertador sonó en la habitación del menor de los Holmes, anunciando las ocho en punto. Sherlock parpadeó y finalmente abrió los ojos. Sonrió al darse cuenta de quién estaba aún a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente.

-Ey, Ey...-Susurró Sherlock mientras acariciaba suavemente el pelo del rubio.

John abrió los ojos momentos después, sonriendo adormecido.

-Buenos días...- murmuró, aún medio dormido. Se acercó a la cara de Sherlock para depositar un suave beso en los labios, aún con la sonrisa en la cara.

Sherlock le besó de vuelta y sonrió también, hasta que se percató de qué día era: Viernes. Suspiró y empujó la sábana que cubría a ambos para salir fuera de la cama.

-Sherlock...- John ronroneó, todavía en la cama- Aun falta mucho para que empiecen las clases. Ven aquí y dame un beso...- dio un par de vueltas en la cama, mirando a Sherlock con su cara de niño bueno.

El moreno ya volvía a la cama con una sonrisa, cuando oyó unos pasos acercándose a la habitación. Cogió a John de ambos brazos empujándolo ágilmente a salir de la cama.

-Sherlock, pero qu..- John se quejó, hasta que Sherlock le tapó la boca con la mano.

-Es mi madre. Si llego tarde viene aquí a despertarme, entiendes?- Mientras que Sherlock buscaba un lugar para esconder a su novio el pobre John miraba a todas partes, desesperado.

Finalmente Sherlock abrió el armario, dejando que John entrara -Lo siento, de verdad- Le dio un dulce beso antes de cerrar la puerta del armario y saltar a la cama, al mismo tiempo que su madre habría la puerta.

-Todavía en la cama, William?- Espetó la señora Holmes, suspirando - Vamos, levanta, que hoy tienes clase-

Sherlock se volvió a levantar de la cama, suspirando también -Te he dicho mil veces que me llames Sherlock...-

-Bueno, pues resulta que yo te elegí el nombre William, que es un nombre precioso. Que tu abuelo nos convenciera para ponerte de segundo nombre Sherlock no tiene nada que ver. Además, hasta los dieciocho eres mío y puedo llamarte como me plazca.- La mujer de pelo negro azabache sacudió la cabeza, suspirando de nuevo.

El adolescente solo asintió y fue a su armario para coger la ropa. Vio los pies de John escondidos tras sus abrigos de invierno y reprimió una risa mientras se desnudaba y empezaba a ponerse el uniforme. Su madre salió de la habitación, pues su trabajo ya estaba hecho.

John salió de detrás de los abrigos, sonriendo -Por poco - Admitió, saltando a los brazos de Sherlock.

Este rió y le besó de nuevo, manteniéndole cerca.

-Coge uno de mis uniformes y vayámonos a clase, que al final vamos a llevar tarde-

John asintió y se puso el uniforme rápidamente. Era bastante obvio que la ropa no era suyo, las mangas de la camisa le llegaban casi hasta la punta de los dedos y los pantalones la apretaban demasiado. Sherlock se rió entre dientes al ver las pintas del rubio con su ropa.

-Mm...que sexy...- susurró, cogiéndole por la cadera y besándolo apasionadamente. John le correspondió al beso. Fue un beso largo y profundo, que disfrutaron ambas partes. Dicen que el tiempo pasa volando cuando te lo estás pasando bien. Sherlock se sentía el rey del mundo, y aquel beso solo duró unos segundos, aunque probablemente había sido mucho más, pues ya daban las ocho y media cuando salieron rápidamente por la ventana para no ser vistos.

-Vamos andando o con la moto?- Preguntó el moreno, mirando hacia una motocicleta que estaba aparcada al lado de su casa.

John miró el reloj de nuevo y suspiró- La moto. Si no llegaremos tarde.-

Sherlock se apresuró a coger la moto y arrancarla, con una sonrisa. Subió y le guiñó un ojo al rubio.

-Te llevo?- Su tono sonó mas sexy de lo que él quería, pero no más de lo que John podría desear.

John sonrió y subió detrás de él. Rodeó su cintura para no caerse y apoyó la cabeza contra la espalda de su novio.

La moto empezó a moverse y John se estremeció, un poco asustado. Aun sin verlo Sherlock se preocupó por él, como siempre.

-Voy a intentar ir lento, vale? Si voy muy rápido me lo dices. No te lo calles que te conozco y no quiero que salgas con los pantalones mojados.-

John asintió, suspirando -Es que esa vez ibas muy muy rápido, no fue mi culpa...-

Sherlock se giró para darle un rápido beso -Ya lo sé, tonto- sonrió.

Minutos después (Y sin ningún contratiempo, que era lo principal) ambos llegaron al instituto St. Barts. Sherlock aparcó rápido pero con cuidado y luego ayudó a bajar a John.

-Todo bien?- preguntó, cogiendo su mano suavemente.

John asintió con la cabeza, fingiendo normalidad. No podía admitir que le había faltado poco para que ocurriese un "accidente" que únicamente le pasaba cuando tenía mucho miedo o cuando montaba en una moto, por lo que solo sonrió, aliviado.

Sherlock no se fió mucho pero asintió también, al tiempo que ambos empezaban a correr adentro del instituto. Las normas decían que la puerta se cerraba a las ocho y cuarenta y cinco en punto, ni más, ni menos. Después de esa hora no dejaban entrar a nadie.

-Que tienes a primera hora?- John preguntó, al tiempo que entraban. La mayoría de la gente ya estaba en clase, pero aún no había sonado el timbre.

-Química. Tú?-

-Francés-

Química y Francés eran, desgraciadamente, las aulas que estaban en lados contrarias. Sherlock le dió un beso antes de salir corriendo hacia su clase, al tiempo que John hacía lo mismo.

* * *

Aquí he desvariado o algo? No sé, tal vez. Ser comprensibles, que el capitulo lo he escrito en nada más y nada menos que ¡media hora! Lo sé, es poco, pero...estoy de finales y tengo que estudiar...

Saludos!

Y ya de paso que habéis leído hasta aquí...pues podríais dejar un review...


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock miró el reloj y suspiró de nuevo. John le había dicho días atrás que intentaría ir por la noche a verle, pero era obvio que, como de costumbre, no había podido. El adolescente se mordió el labio y ocultó la cara en la almohada. No había llegado a la desesperación, pero casi. Hacía ya días que John no le tocaba y de verdad que estaba necesitado. El simple hecho de pensar en John tocándole la le excitó, tal vez demasiado. Intentó pensar en otras cosas, cadáveres, peces muertos, Mycroft...pero la imagen de John encima de él volvía siempre a su mente, calentándole cada vez más.

Hizo un esfuerzo por mantener las manos bajo la almohada y no acercarlas a lo que estaba creciendo lentamente en sus pantalones. Quería, Sherlock quería, pero...pero no sin John. Le gustaba hacer esas cosas con su novio, no solo! Solo era siempre más aburrido y más difícil.

Aunque...siempre había algo que podía ayudar, no?

Obviamente, el porno.

Para Sherlock siempre había sido esa la última solución, cuando ya no quedaba nada. Y, en ese momento, no quedaba nada.

Vagamente, alcanzó su laptop de la mesita de noche, suspirando. Sherlock encendió el ordenador y le dio al buscador. Tardo más de lo que esperaba en encontrar un vídeo pornográfico decente donde aparecieran chicos jóvenes rubios (Si no se parecían a John tenía que buscar otro vídeo diferente).

Pero al fin, lo encontró. Había más porno gay en la red de lo que la mayoría de la gente podía imaginar, realmente. Se acomodó bajo las sábanas y se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos mientras el vídeo se cargaba.

El joven adolescente podía sentir como su miembro crecía al tiempo que el vídeo empezaba y él se tocaba lentamente. Dios, se sentía tan bien. El vídeo era ciertamente erótico, pues empezaba con dos chicos completamente desnudos en una cama. No hacía ni dos minutos desde que Sherlock había empezado cuando oyó unos toques en la ventana. Alarmado, miró hacia el cristal, donde un John se estaba esperando a que le abrieran.

-E-e...está abierto...- Sherlock tartamudeó, completamente rojo de vergüenza.

El rubio entró ágilmente por la ventana, riéndose entre dientes -Has empezado sin mí?- preguntó, sentándose en la cama al lado de su novio.

Sherlock miró hacia abajo mordiéndose el labio -Pensé que no venías...- Admitió

John se acercó para ver el laptop, riéndose suavemente - Se parecen a nosotros y todo...-dijo al tiempo que le daba al play de nuevo.

El moreno le miró sorprendido, pero sonrió. Aún tenía la mano bajo las sábanas, acariciándose suavemente.

-Vamos a ver cuán sensible estás hoy... - Sonrió John, moviendo su mano bajo las sábanas y poniéndola sobre la de Sherlock. Después se acercó a él y le dio unos dulces besos en el cuello. Éste, rojo por la excitación, no sabía a donde mirar. Al John que tenía al lado acariciándole con suavidad o al laptop, donde dos jóvenes realmente parecidos a ellos mismos se tiraban uno encima del otro.

La erección de Sherlock ya se notaba sobre las sábanas y aunque él ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de intimidad con John, ambas cosas (Su John además del porno) de verdad, de verdad, que le estaban excitando demasiado. Empezó a gemir incoherencias al tiempo que John le besaba y le tocaba, cada vez más alto.

A ninguno de los dos se les ocurrió pensar que tal vez estaban haciéndolo demasiado alto, pero lo sabrían pronto. La señora Holmes frunció el ceño desde su habitación, confundida. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su hijo menor, dispuesta a descubrir qué estaba pasando.

* * *

Les dejo con las ganas? Eso espero, eso espero...xD

Subiré el próximo pronto, lo prometo *cruza los dedos por si acaso*

Nunca he hecho ninguna escena que se pareciese mínimamente al lemmon, a si que mis disculpas por todo lo que intento escibir...hago lo que puedo, en serio xD


	4. Chapter 4

La señora Holmes frunció el ceño de nuevo y finalmente abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo menor, sin saber que esperarse.

Sherlock se congeló al instante cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. Hacía un par de minutos que habían puesto el vídeo porno a todo volumen, por lo que los gemidos de ambos adolescentes no eran tan evidentes. John paró al darse cuenta de que su novio se había quedado mirando a la puerta.

El rubio no quería mirar. No quería saber quién les había pillado en medio de...eso.

La señora Holmes abrió la boca pero de ella no salió una sola palabra, no por el momento.

John apartó la mano de la erección de Sherlock y le ayudó a ponerse de nuevo los calzoncillos, todo aun ocultado bajo las sábanas.

-A..avisadme cuando hayáis terminado. Os..os espero en el salón- Dicho esto la señora Holmes confiscó el portatil de Sherlock (Todavía con el video pornográfico a todo volumen) - Tienes suerte de que tu padre tenga un dormir muy pesado...- murmuró mientras salía de la habitación.

Ambos adolescentes se miraron, horrorizados. ¿Que podían hacer ahora? No iban a separarlos, eso jamás.

-Dios mío, dios mío….- John se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos.

-Lo…lo sé. Lo siento mucho, John…Lo he arruinado todo, como siempre…- El menor se escondió la cara con las manos mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

-Hey, hey…- John le apartó las manos con suavidad y le limpió las lagrimas con los pulgares – Esto no es culpa tuya. Sabíamos que iba a pasar tarde o temprano- Sonrió un poco, intentando animarle – Lo mejor será que bajemos cuanto antes, vale?- John le sonrió dulcemente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Realmente le partía el corazón ver a su novio llorando.

Sherlock asintió y se puso los pantalones también. Ambos bajaron de la cama, uno todavía con lágrimas en la cara. John le tomó de la mano para salir de la habitación y entrelazaron sus dedos, para hacerles saber a todo el que los viera que no iban a permitir que nadie los separara jamás.

John se paró antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras para mirar a Sherlock, tembloroso - Pase lo que pase, te quiero. No lo olvides nunca- le dio un suave pero dulce beso.

-Yo..yo tambien te quiero- Murmuró el moreno, más lágrimas amenazando por caer.

Caminaron hasta el salón lo mas lento que se podían permitir, aprovechando cada momento para mirar al otro.

La señora Holmes estaba esperando sentada en el sofá, con el portatil ya apagado sobre sus piernas. Miró a su hijo y al novio de este, casi con ninguna expresión en la cara.

-Sentaos, por favor- Hizo un gesto al sofá que estaba enfrente del suyo. Ambos asintieron y se sentaron, John detrás y Sherlock delante suyo, para descansar la cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio. El rubio pasó ambos brazos por la cintura de Sherlock, manteniéndolo cerca.

La mujer suspiró -Sabes que esto no le va a hacer ninguna gracia a tu padre, verdad?- Miró al moreno, que estaba lo más pegado posible a su novio.

Este asintió, su labio temblando -L-lo...lo sé, mamá- Consiguió decir.

-Hijo, te voy a decir la verdad. Siempre lo supe- Admitió la señora Holmes, tomando una respiración profunda- Como mirabas a los chicos. Como mirabas a John, las pocas veces que os he visto juntos- sonrió un poco.

Sherlock abrió los ojos más de lo normal -Siempre...siempre?- preguntó sorprendido.

La mujer asintió y volvió a sonreír - De donde creías que te viene la vena deductiva?-

El moreno sonrió ligeramente, asintiendo -Estas...estás enfadada?- preguntó tembloroso.

Esta vez su madre negó con la cabeza en respuesta - Como te he dicho, lo se desde hace bastante tiempo. Siempre te he querido tal y como eres, y siempre lo haré- Tomó una respiración profunda - Y...hay un pero, lo sabes, verdad?-

Sherlock miró a John, temblando de miedo.

-Shh, está bien. Todo saldrá bien, lo prometo- John sonrió con dulzura, intentando calmarle. Le besó el pelo con suavidad al tiempo que le frotaba la espalda.

* * *

Ya tengo vacacioneeeees! Intentaré actualizar más rápido, esta vez en serio xD

John es una monada...si es que va a ser verdad que está hecho de gatitos 3

Y...um...un review? Animan mucho :)


	5. Chapter 5

La señora Holmes sonrió de nuevo al ver que tan bien trataba John a su hijo pequeño.

-Sabes que nunca te separaría de lo que que parece ser...que te quiere y te hace sonreír cada día-

Sherlock asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras John seguía besándole el pelo.

-Cual...cual es la objeción?- El moreno preguntó, acercándose más todavía a John.

-Por el momento, es mejor que os veáis a escondidas, por lo menos hasta que se lo explique a tu padre. Intentaré salir con él un par de veces a la semana para que podáis estar aquí juntos...a unas horas decentes-Miró al reloj, donde ya daban las dos y media de la madrugada.

Sherlock y John rieron un poco, también cansados -Gracias, señora Holmes. No se imagina lo que eso significa para nosotros.- Sonrió John, dándole un suave beso a su novio.

-Y...para cuando tu padre lo sepa y lo acepte - que lo aceptará, por las buenas o por las malas- tendremos una cena familiar todos juntos- La mujer miró a John- Tú también, querido. Y...por supuesto, a esa sombra que visita a tu hermano todos los sábados por la noche- ahora miró a Sherlock.

Sherlock frunció el ceño y miró a John -Sabes quién es?- preguntó, curioso.

John asintió, riéndo un poco. -Gregory Lestrade. No se como aún no le ha pillado, señora Homes. Es un horrible mentiroso-

El moreno abrió los ojos, realmente sorprendido -Lestrade? De tu equipo de rugby?-

Éste asintió de nuevo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno es saberlo, entonces. Es mejor que hagamos la cena todos juntos, tu padre no podrá mataros a todos- La señora Homes bromeó, pero un segundo después se puso seria - Por el contrario, estás castigado- anunció.

-Cas..castigado? Porqué?- Sherlock preguntó extrañado. ¿Sería por lo suyo con John?

La señora Holmes suspiró y balanceó el portatil un poco -¿Que crees, hijo mío? Francamente, sabes que no me importa que seas homosexual, pero los videos pornográficos es algo que definitivamente no se admite en esta casa. Jamás. Tres meses sin ordenador-

Sherlock suspiró de alivio -Vale, vale. Creo que...es justo, si- sonrió un poco.

Su madre bostezó -Chicos, es muy tarde. A dormir, vale? Y no hagáis mucho ruido al dormir- dijo poniendo énfasis la última palabra para que ambos adolescentes lo entendieran. Se levantó y se dirigió a las escaleras, parando un segundo antes de subir- Y, John. Puedes venir a dormir cuando quieras, mientras Sherlock le diga a su padre que es por deberes del instituto- sonrió y siguió su camino hasta el dormitorio.

Los adolescentes se miraron, ambos llenos de alegría. Se abrazaron -Te quiero, te quiero...- Sherlock murmuró contra el cuello de John.

Este sonrió y le alejó un poco para mirarle a los ojos -Yo también te quiero, Sherlock. Vamos arriba? Hay que...ya sabes, dormir- dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

Sherlock asintió y le besó el pecho dulcemente -Estoy...estoy muy cansado, John. Tal vez podamos...um...acabar otro día, si no te importa"

John rió entre dientes -Claro, cariño. Cuando quieras- sonrió y se levantó del sofá, con Sherlock en sus brazos.

-Pesas menos que una pluma, amor- Susurró el rubio mientras su novio apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio. Llegaron a la habitación del menor y John le dejó en la cama con cuidado. Se tumbó a su lado y Sherlock se acurrucó a él.

-Buenas noches, John- murmuró, ya casi dormido.

-Buenas noches, Sherlock- Sonrió John, dandole un beso en la frente- Y dulces sueños-

* * *

Bueno...y la historia llegó a su fin

Por lo menos de momento, supongo. Este es el final para el desafío, tal vez algún día la continúe si me apetece o si me lo pedís...

De todas maneras, gracias por leer! Ojalá os lo hayáis pasado tan bien leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo :)


End file.
